What's Left of Me
by LauraSaturn
Summary: Iggy's heart broke along with Max's. He shared her pain, but he never told her. Fang had left again. Now Iggy was the only person who would heal her. "The lasting pangs of Fang finally left her heart, pushed away by the new and true love that took place." Iggy/Max [NOW A TWOSHOT]
1. Healing

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
Yeah_

When he left, she was broken, she felt like she couldn't handle anything anymore. Her walls that she built so strong slowly began to fall. She faded into a shell of herself. Fang… his final words were forever etched into her mind.

"I love Maya, Max," his deep brown eyes reflected her own shiny ones. Tears ran silently down her face as he turned away, walking into the arms of her clone. Her CLONE. Was she angry? No. It was his choice. In a way, he loves them both, but he loved her other self more.

Iggy was instantly at her side, circling his arms around her and enfolding her in his soft and warm wings. She cried openly into his chest, clutching his shirt with her hands. He whispered soothing words to her, telling her she deserved better, that she was the better Max II.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Iggy's heart broke along with Max's. He shared her pain, but he never told her. During the night he cried his tears for her, longing for her to be happy, and wishing she was his. After a few weeks, during the night, she would creep into his bed and cry until she wept herself to sleep. In the mornings, she would be gone.

"Hey Igster," she would say in the morning, planting a kiss on his cheek. Her fingertips brushed along the back of his hand, sharing a second of silence in memory of the many nights before. She would then proceed to greet the rest of the family; ruffing Gasman's hair, giving Angel a tight hug before doing the same with Nudge. Dylan disappeared a week after Fang left, Max said something to him to make him leave, and he hasn't come back since.

"Where did he go?" he had asked Max.

She would shrug and reply, "I don't know."

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
Nowhere to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

A night later, she came into his bed again, but this time it was different. She didn't cry. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their foreheads were touching.

"Thank you, Iggy," he voice was soft and filled with an emotion he couldn't put a finger on. She shifted her head and her lips briefly touched his before leaving. He wished he could see her, she how beautiful she was laying there in his bed, in his arms. He wanted to call her his, but he still knew her heart belonged to Fang. It had to…right?

She never felt so… alive. She remembered Fang's kisses, his lips, his arms. In Fang's arms, she felt strong, almost invincible, but very vulnerable at the same time. His lips were hot and passionate. Iggy's… She couldn't begin to describe it. The way he held her so carefully, she felt safe and loved. His lips were soft; she wanted to kiss them again.

So once again, she lifted her head and kissed him deeply, to which he responded to immediately. Electricity sizzled between their lips and she gasped between breaths. She could feel her heart warming inside her chest, and a smile making her way to her lips. She pulled back and snuggled against his chest while he held her tighter than he ever had before.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Every night after that kiss they shared, she came into the room and was still there when he woke up. She would wake up before him, studying how his eyes fluttered beneath their lids and how a content smile would be on his face. He would wake up and know she was awake, and she would kiss him again and say goodmorning.

They would walk downstairs together, greeting the kids like a mother and father would. He could feel her eyes on him, and he would struggle to hide his smile.

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

One night, when he was just about to fall asleep, he heard her whisper, "Thank you."

"What for?" he mumbled back, planting a blind kiss on her cheek.

"For everything…" she faded off, falling into a deep slumber.

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Every day, he could feel his heart beginning to piece back together, the one that broke so long ago. She smiled and laughed more, even cracked a few of her own jokes. She wasn't the leader she used to be, but she was getting there. He talked to Angel one day while he was listening to Max explain to Nudge why it rains.

"I know you love her," she told him.

"I've never tried to hide it, Angel," he replied as a blush found a way to his cheeks.

"You're hiding it from her, Iggy. She loves you too, you know?" His eyebrows raised and he looked in Max's general direction. There it was again, that smile he could always feel. He looked back towards Angel and lifted a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, I'm smirking Iggy. But she does love you, go tell her." She pushed his hand away gently and went to look for her brother, Gasman.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

That very night when Max found her way to his bed, he kissed her softly, thinking of how he was going to tell her.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"So do I," Max replied.

"Same time?" Iggy suggested. Max smiled through the darkness and tapped his hand before they silently counted to three.

"I love you." They said in unison.

There was a moment of silence before her lips crashed down on his, pulling him closer than ever before. No other words were shared that night, just endless kisses and soft caresses.

He could almost hear his heart singing along with hers in joy and love. All the time spent with Max, the time they both spent healing, finally paid off.

The lasting pangs of Fang finally left her heart, pushed away by the new and true love that took place. Her broken heart had been healed by Iggy, the one man who truly loved her, and whom she loved back.

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me_

They woke up in the morning, and she looked into his pale and beautiful blue eyes.

"Goodmorning, stranger," she whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on his lips.

He smiled, returning the kiss by placing one on her forehead. "Goodmorning, love," he replied. She got out of bed, arching her back. He got up behind her, spun her around and held her in against his chest, wrapping his wings around her like he had done so many months ago. "Thank you."

Her head shifted and he knew she was looking at him. "What for?"

"For healing me."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) This is the first time I've written a story that's been pretty sad but I really enjoyed writing it :) Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!**

**Laura Saturn **


	2. Do You Still Believe

_I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me_

He flew fast, the wind stinging his eyes and cheeks. How stupid he was, thinking Maya could possibly replace the real Max. It had been several months, yet he still had dreams of her. He worried how she took his leaving, he was sorry he hurt her. He replayed his last memory of her in his mind, how much easier it would've been if he had stayed. Why did he leave? He was so stupid, inwardly cursing at himself. Sure, he had a good time with the other Flock while he was there, but it wasn't the same. He missed Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel. Most of all… Max.

"I still love you, Max," he whispered into the wind.

_If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

He had a good feeling about going back to the Flock. Sure, Max would be angry at him, but soon she would come around. Envy quickly filled his heart, what if she had turned to Dylan? His hands clenched into fists, drawing blood as his nails dug into his palm. He had been flying for a day straight, only stopping for occasional breaks. All he wanted to see was Max, to hold her, kiss her. Maya wasn't Max, she could have never compared. He was nearly there, he could barely hold in his excitement.

_I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now_

He saw her, but she wasn't alone. He flew low and landed somewhere he could see her. She was leaning against a tree next to Iggy, her eyes closed. Fang watched as Iggy leant over and whispered something to her before he got up, kissing her cheek and leaving. Fang watched with a raised eyebrow, unsure of what to think of the situation.

Iggy knew Fang was close. He didn't think he would come back so soon, and he knew he had come for Max. Iggy knew what to do. "I'm going to grab some water, I'll be right back," he had whispered into Max's ear before getting up and leaving. Fang wouldn't want to hurt her, just to talk. Iggy knew to stay by and listen, even though he knew it was wrong, but he needed to protect her. He loved her, and that love had grown stronger and stronger over the weeks. They came out to the rest of the Flock over a week ago, Nudge and Angel already raving over a non-existent wedding. It was a possibility though. Iggy ducked behind some trees, hoping that he was out of sight.

_If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

She opened her eyes, and she was looking straight at him. They quickly narrowed, looking unfathomably into his deep brown eyes. She slowly got up as if she aged many a year and started walking towards him. How long had it been since she had last seen him? He looked the same, if not a little older. Dark circles hung beneath his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. She didn't want to know why he was back; she didn't want him near her. Yet curiosity had gotten the best of her.

To him, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her skin was tanned gold and her light brown hair was sun-streaked, reaching down to around her waist. She stood with her head held high like she had before he left, as if she dared anyone to defy her. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss those pink lips of hers. He loved her still, but did she love him? They stood a few meters a part, neither daring to draw any closer. Max didn't seem hostile towards him, more curious.

"Max," her name left his lips softly, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"You're back," he voice was calm and collected but void of emotion. He was taken aback.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Because I still love you."

There was a pause, their heartbeats filling the silence. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was going to suddenly jump forward and say "Just kidding!"

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" She mumbled, breaking eye contact with him. She didn't know how to react to this.

"Yes," they both jumped at Iggy's voice, "He's telling the truth."

"Iggy, leave Max and I to talk, please," Fang's words dripped with poison.

"It's okay Iggy, I'll be fine, just wait by the porch," Max told Iggy, reassuring him. He sighed, defeated, and started walking back to the house.

"Do you still love me?" Fang asked once Iggy wasn't within earshot.

"No."

_You should've know me  
Cuze you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

Fang's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?" He was incredulous.

"I. Don't. Love. You," she paused for a moment, "I love Iggy."

"But," he stumbled over his words, "I need you, Max."

"I needed you as well, Fang."

"Please, don't you believe me?"

She gave him one last look, sadness casting over her eyes.

"No," and she turned and walked away for good.

**This is the conclusion of the two shot (Which was originally a one shot) So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I did something a little different with how Fang finds out, but you can see that I like to choose songs with a meaning. Thank you for reading and I'll be out posting more stories soon, hopefully a large one with lots of chapters.**

**Laura Saturn**


End file.
